A Trip To Australia
by YasminSnowflakeFaith
Summary: Every few years the Guardians go on holiday. This year it's Bunny's turn to pick where to go. No matter how much Jack protests, they end up going Austrailia. What's the worst that could happen? I don't know what to put for the Genres. Rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. I was drawing the snowflakes on my bracelet when this idea came to me. P.s I do wear a snowflake charm bracelet.**

**Summary****: Every few years the Guardians go on holiday. This year it's Bunny's turn to pick where to go. No matter how much Jack protests, they end up going Austrailia. What's the worst that could happen?**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

**WARNING! : A tiny bit of blood!**

* * *

It was about to turn to Autumn in the northern hemisphere when Jack was sitting in Antarctica. Building giant snow fortresses with snowmen as guards was just something to do to pass the time until Winter came. Lying on his back in a snowpile, creating snowflake patterns in his hand, Jack saw the lights in the sky. With a worried look, Jack shot off like a bullet into the sky. Within moments, the ice caps started disappearing from under him and clear waters stretched for miles. It wasn't long before he started flying over brazil and asked the wind to go faster because of the heat. Jack flew so fast that he nearly bumped into Sandy on the way.

"Sandy!" Jack said cheerfully as he flew to the cloud above. Sandy heard this and looked down, seeing Jack flying towards him. He gave a wave as he landed on the cloud.

"Did you notice the lights in the sky yet?" Jack asked pointing towards the lights behind Sandy. Sandy nodded telling Jack he was just finishing up and a bunch of other things Jack didn't have time to translate. Feeling the heat get to him, Jack floated around fidgeting with his staff.

"When you are done, do you want a race to the pole?" Jack asked with that mischievous glint in his eyes. Sandy accepted the challenge with his own version of a smirk. Sandy finished his job when the race started. It was a close match though.

* * *

At the North Pole, North and Bunny was waiting for the others when they heard a loud crash outside. Moments later, Sandy flew through the window punching the air in celebration.

"What was that noise?" North said looking at Sandy then the building. Sandy's face dropped in thought before a snowball hit him on the back of the head. He turned around to see a smirking Jack Frost with a bit of a bloody nose.

"You won but you have to admit you cheated a little" Jack said threatening another snowball to the face. Sandy smiled sheepishly but that guilty look gave it all away. Bunny's nose twitched at the smell of blood and tried to hide his instincts that's telling him to run or fight.

"Jack go clean the blood out your nose before Tooth gets here and freaks out about your 'perfect' teeth getting blood on them" Bunny said using air quotations but before Jack could even leave Tooth came in. North and Bunny gave a glance at each other, both thinking the same thing. 'Mamabear time'. Tooth looked at Jack and flew full speed at him, stopping a few inches away from him, startling him to almost fall backwards.

"Jack! Why are you bleeding? Are your teeth ok? I need to check them! Open up" Tooth said prying Jack's mouth open. Jack's cries of help me were left alone when the other Guardians chuckled at Jack's attempt to escape. After a few seconds North came to Jack's rescue.

"Tooth fingers out of mouth" North said with his special laugh. Jack sighed a breath of relief and started rubbing his sore jaw when Tooth removed her hands from his mouth. Seeing no-one was in a serious mood, there was no trouble for Jack to deal with so he thought this was a kind of -see how is everyone is doing- meeting.

"Are we ready to go on holiday?" North said clapping his massive hands together. Jack looked completely confused at this point.

"Wait North why are w-" Jack begun to say but got interrupted by the others.

"Suitcases ready? Check!" Tooth said cheerfully.

"Hello? Guys?" Jack waved his arms about to get their attention once again but no success.

"Drink the potion" Bunny said. The Guardians (But Jack) got out a medium sized bottle with said potion in it and drank it all in a couple of gulps.

"Where are we go-"Jack said trying once more to get their attention but failed. Jack chuckled at the Guardians running around trying to get everything together and grabbed a tissue of a nearby yeti to clean his nose. Before he could do anything else he was suddenly got pushed into a portal. Once he got to the other side, he gasped at the sudden temperature change, resulting the Guardians look at him.

* * *

**This is only the introduction I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The Guardians are going on holiday! How bad can this be? In case you wonder why I start with Sandy alot is because it is hard putting Sandy in conversation so I give him his own little parts so he's not left out. ****Please Favo****rite, Follow, Pm and review this story. Free Ice Cream to everyone! 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	2. Not a Chapter

**Hello readers.**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I have gone off Rotg fandom.**

**Before you kill me I want you to know that I will be carrying the ****story's when I get back on Rotg.**

**Have a fun day! 'Til next time**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**

**xxxxxSxxxxx**


End file.
